


She Knew It Was Wrong

by day_dream_girl



Category: 24
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dream_girl/pseuds/day_dream_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knew It Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of 24 and The Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

She knew it was wrong when he looked at her like that, with fire in his eyes. When he focused on her lips and heard her shuddering intake of breath.

She knew it was wrong when he pinned her against the wall and felt the harsh brick scrape the base of her spine. When his tongue pushed into her mouth, without a protest from her and ground his hips into her.

She knew it was wrong when she heard the sound of his belt unbuckling and the lowering of his zipper. When she felt the cool air around her. She knew it was wrong when she moaned his name and clutched his shoulders like a lifeline as she wrapped her legs around his waist. But, God help her, what else was she meant to do when he was inside her, filling her, his hands all over her, building a fire in her only exceeded by the heat in his own eyes as they bore into hers.

She knew it was wrong when she came calling his name and heard him calling hers.

She knew it was wrong when he couldn't meet her eyes afterwards because he was too busy inspecting the angry red mark on the her throat caused by his coarse stubble and the matching marks on her back, resulting from repeated banging against the rough surface of the red brick behind her. He worried about her well being and apologised for losing control like that. She assured him she was fine but still he looked at her with concern.

She knew it was wrong when he pulled down her top, fastened his jeans and told her he'd contact her again in a month. He made sure she got to her car okay, she wasn't sure how she'd have managed without him, her legs were shaking that much. Nothing more was said, he couldn't say anything and she couldn't bear to, for fear she'd fall to pieces in front of him. She saw him in the rear-view mirror watching her until she'd disappeared around the corner.

She knew it was wrong when she walked into work the next day and walked straight into a meeting with his girlfriend who was still grieving his 'death'.

She knew it was wrong when somebody hacked into her systems and discovered the fake death certificate. She knew it was wrong when she contacted him early and met him, looking more dishevelled than the last time she'd seen him. She knew it was wrong when he asked about his daughter and didn't speak of what had happened the last time they had met up.

She knew it was wrong when less than two months later the only other people who knew he was really alive turned up dead on the same morning.

She knew it was wrong when she called him from a payphone, asking for his help and trembling with fear.

She knew it was wrong when she threw her arms around him and felt the relief flood through them both, just grateful to see him safe and healthy looking.

She knew it was wrong when a few hours later she stumbled upon him in an embrace with his former girlfriend. Pulling her close and kissing her as if he was scared he'd never do so again.

She knew it was wrong, and always had done. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop it.

She loved him. And there was nothing right about that.

Finis

Copyright © 2006, held by the author.


End file.
